


Know Your Place

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, John Watson will maintain control of any situation, M/M, topping from bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me how this happened again?" John grunted, flexing his hands against the belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write top!lock. I've tried. I can't. This is the result.

"Tell me how this happened again?" John grunted, flexing his hands against the belt. Of course, at nearly a hundred quid, the belt was butter soft against his skin, with delicate stitching and elaborate scroll work along it. But still. It was a fucking belt. The same belt Sherlock had slipped off his trousers earlier. The same belt that had left delicious stinging welts along his arse and thighs. 

"Because you drew an eight, while I pulled the ten." Sherlock reminded, adjusting the pillows behind his head. As an afterthought, he coated his erection in lubricant. 

"I wouldn’t be so annoyed, if I wasn’t convinced you were using sleight of hand. Again." John rolled his eyes and strained his fingers down until he could _just_ brush against his hole to make sure it was loosened enough. Or, as loosened as it was going to get until he did something about it. Braced up on his toes, he felt ridiculous. “Squatting like a fucking dog,” he muttered, and lowered himself down. 

"Faster," Sherlock commanded. "Tilt your hips forward." 

John bared his teeth, and rolled his hips back, moving almost agonizingly slowly. The new angle nearly pitched him face down into Sherlock’s chest, but he made his point. “For Christ’s sake! Lift your fucking knees up. I need something to lean on.” He swiveled his hips until he finally felt the head of Sherlock’s cock begin to press into him. Giving Sherlock a shaky, smug grin, he lifted his arse and bounced down to take the first few inches. This wouldn’t work if his partner wasn’t rigidly hard. Swollen and erect, and practically dripping for him. 

When he was fully seated, John ignored Sherlock’s timid requests that he ride him harder. He locked his thighs on the man’s hips to hold them both still, and flexed his muscles. “Feel that?”

Whimpering, Sherlock nodded. 

"What do you feel?"

Sherlock bit his lip and clutched at the bed sheets. He tried to thrust up, but John’s solid weight was holding him in place. He was completely at his mercy. “You,” he choked out. 

"Me what?" John lifted up a few inches, and brought his body back down with a slap of skin on skin. He leant back until he was able to support himself on his bound hands, pressing his fists into Sherlock’s legs. Setting his feet flat on the mattress, he could move more easily. Faster. 

Harder. 

"You fucking me." Sherlock squirmed, finally allowed to lift his hips. He was tentative about it, not wanting John to put him back in his place. 

"That’s right. Who’s in charge?" Letting his head tip back, John moaned, matching the wanton sounds Sherlock was making already. 

"You. Always."

"Are you ever going to cheat at a card game again?"

"Probably," John stilled his movements, and dug his knuckles into Sherlock’s thigh. "I mean no! No, I won’t."

With a smirk, John lifted his head to look down at Sherlock. “Very good.” In a move that would leave his stomach muscles protesting later, he sat forward once again. “That’s very good, Sherlock. You’re learning. I think you’ve earned something, don’t you?”

Unable to get his mouth to work properly, Sherlock simply nodded, his eyes wide with expectation.

Leaning forward to sharpen the angle, John licked at the other’s lips.  

"You get to put your hands on me, and make me come."


End file.
